


Audible thunders and visible flashes

by Kaamos (reckless_love)



Series: Ceraunophilia [3]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Melkor, Ceraunophilia, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, a sort of masturbation, implied angbang, involuntary masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reckless_love/pseuds/Kaamos
Summary: This story revolves around ceraunophile Melkor and is developed through two relationships: Melkor/Fëanor (second chapter - "The storm between us") and Melkor/Mairon (third chapter - "The storm we ride"). The first chapter - "The storm inside"- is for absolute Melkor´s lovers (angbang only implied).





	Audible thunders and visible flashes

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should stop it but... What can I say? I can´t live without Melkor (and angbang). You already know it.  
> Think of this story like a tribute to him. Also, it is for all Melkor´s lovers ♡.
> 
> Especially for my dear friend J♡.
> 
> Veeery slow update.

Since he was a little kid, he has always been fascinated by the black, white and grey contrasts: often Melkor found himself looking at the sky during thunderstorms with eyes opened wide–fascinated by the beauty and strength of it, never terrifying always soothing. When he discovered that it was more than a passion, then he understood completely that fascination.

 _Storms do things to him_.  
Whether it's the electrical aspect, the wind, the smell of rain, the noise, the way the sky looks so calm and serene before it bursts alive or the calmness that brings inside him. It makes his heart beat faster and the blood pump harder. And once the first lightning has forked, hot-azure-white, from sky to earth contaminating the air with electric power, there is no going back. He feels it, he knows it.

Laying in the bed, he snuggles under the covers: his sense of heightened anticipation warns him, close enough to smell and taste it around his tongue. Opening the eyes, he detects the sky outside, dark even though it is close to eleven in the morning. As he lies there, the head tilted up on his favourite feather pillow, he observes the storm clouds dancing across the sky through the big roof window that is right above the head of bed. It is a spectacle.

The first slice of lightning that cuts through the sky seems to land almost right outside the building. The thunder behind it is a low rumble to start then builds to a bass drum beat that makes his heart thumping, which already involves all the other senses.

The sky grows even darker and the wind picks up, letting him hear leaves and branches blowing and slashing. Rain starts to pelt down slowly, huge drops that hit the roof window with tiny explosions. Another lightning, more broken pieces of glass aligned together.

He never fantasises, having his perception active in total detail more than ever: he lies there with eyes opened, observing and listening inside and outside. As he rolls over, he can feel one kind of excitation, or ignition. He feels a tingling sensation all around his nipples and then an answering throbbing cock that has him scooting towards the head of the bed. There is something into the roaring storm that really turns him on. Something about being exposed to the fury of nature, of it seeing him lying there naked, vulnerable and at its mercy.

It is pouring. As the sky opens up furiously and nature rages around him, Melkor feels the necessity to push the covers down with the feet until he is laying naked and exposed to the electrical air. It feels cold and exciting on those sensitive places, and his nipples got fully erect and hard, like if a light circular motion around them is applied making him sigh with gentle pleasure.

Never before has it been so rigid. He feels like his cock is going to explode. There is again some electricity and he can feel himself leaking as all the nerves in his body reacted to it. He can feel himself moving, struggling to accommodate more the height of sexual arousal while enjoying the sensations which are great. In those occasions, he doesn’t touch himself while the curve of excitement is getting higher: he needs it not. Melkor just places his warm hand on his lower belly, under the navel, and strokes slowly and very gently, finding it sensitive and erogenous. For some moments he closes the eyes and allows himself to fantasise, just imagining he is being kissed down below the navel with soft touches: perhaps _his_ lips just feel as soft as they seem on his trembling skin. No one can hear his low, half-stifled moans, not even his brother in the next room.

The whole room lights up in white-blue with a bright flash of lightening, and thunder rattles the windowpane. He freezes as the electrifying bursts of pleasure cascade into a single momentous vibration, starting with a rhythmic contraction unravelling from his lower belly to the tip of his cock, and back again to his turgid nipples. The sky is illuminated by another forked lightning that branches into his skin with loud claps of thunder. Shaking and jolting through his entire body, it is like a wave of electric shoots right to his testicles and he grabs the pillows under him holding back a full scream. Every sensation felt is amplified as the climax crashes through him, moaning with pleasure, groaning with it. He comes after just a couple seconds, the contractions around him so hard, and with tightness and heat enveloping him he explodes.

The sky falls silent and so does the storm inside of him. Melkor grabs the blankets and throws them over his extremely hot body. And then, there is only calm.

**Author's Note:**

> ♡Thank You for reading♡


End file.
